fawn enters the sand
by fawn26
Summary: Meet my oc fawn who's just a your run of the mill school girl who feels like she does not belong. Her life is normal till the day she meets an old man and gets transported into the hidden sand village. she of course wants to get back and along the way she meets gaara. Will she be able to melt his heart or will it always be covered in darkness
1. 1

fawns point of veiw.

I was walking down the streets,they were run down,some shops with broken windows and falling apart roofs lined the way currently the war had really ruined this town had ruined me,hell the only place it didnt reach was the uppor limit where the rich just sat on there ass doing god knows what. but this was not there

No one here had money or anything.I lived with a one bedroom home and i worked a full time .all they did work us to death for what protection?i never saw it that way. being by myself with my sister while my parents were god knows where.

i looked a head an old guy was trying to pick up some funny looking rocks,i went over to help and oh god did that change things


	2. old dude and funky rocks

"here sir."i said after i picked up the seemed to be crystal others granite,maybe lime stone on some.

"Thank you have helped and old man greatly with your kindness."said old dude replied.

"Its no big deal.I was walking when i noticed think nothing of it."i told always got me how everyone was so ignorant here.

Lchild can i ask...have you ever felt out of perhaps you dont belong."he asked.

"all i want is out of this place its terrible,as soon as i cane im leaving and never looking back.

"Than child to repay you take it in you hand and close your your mind wonder."he said.I looked at him and saw he was holding out a was a pure purple the edges perfectly took it and did what he said thinking nothing of of a sudden i felt like i was gobblec me sure was making one hell of an impression


	3. falling on a bastard

chaps two peeps_

this so aint fun i thought. and it wasnt i had been falling for what seemed like forever but i could fell myself geting closer to the ground. any second now id me dead crushed on impact. that was so not how i wanted to end. i continued falling till to my supprise i landed on something soft warm and moving. wait back up a second moving? what the hell.

"will you get off of me" a voice asked it belonged to my cushion witch was really a guy with a wierd black outfit that had triangles painted on nis face. i looked around three otheres a blondie with an equally strange yet completely different outfitt an older dude maybe therty and a boy with red hair teal eyes and a tatoo on his forehead. he was carring a giant jug on his back and even though he looked no older than me he was not struggling. so hes 13 to and cute my inner voice said. so not the time i scolded in my head.

"im soo sooooooooo sorry i have not the foggiest idea whats going on."i said and jumped of to land in sand. wait shock number to sand? what happened to trees."what how the hell did i end up in a desert"i screamed at no one in particular.

"miss can you tell us your name and where your from. im baki by the way and this is my team the girl is temari the boy you fell on is kankoru and that over there is gaara." the older guy said

"my names fawn im from easterly rhode island.a nd where am. i i have to pick my sister up oh this fricken sucks."

"well i have no clue where that is but your in the desert about two weeks from sona our village." he said.

"why are you dressed like a whore."triangle boy asked that pissed me of instantly. i wasnt wereing anything bad just a pair of block shorts and a black tank with white paint slattered on it .

"im not dressed like a whore you bastard. im dressed like this one because its summer and two because i have to run twenty blocks to my sisys school and its hot triangle boy l i shouted.

i readied my self seeing him prepair to lundge at me. but before i could blink baki had him in a chock hold "shes lost and as ninja its our job to protect and help her out not atack behave"he said his voice cold. he than turned to me. "i have a proposition for you if your intrestet"

"sure as hell i dont have anywhere to be and ill just die by my self."and with that said he started explaining


	4. questions and answers

three peeps i know this is sorta drabble as it goes the chaps get longer_

"so you want me to come to sona with you" i mumbled. that had been his plan take me to sona let me stay there and i dont know what after ward.i saw a rainbow of emotions. blondie was hopeful most likly wanting to have a girl to take to. the red head was indifferent the triangle guy was peeve and abki was determind."sure im not to fond of lying in a desert coffin and having a desert funeral." i said trying to make a joke. every ones eyes widened.

"h-ow di-d you k-now gaaras jutsus"temari asked.

"mum what are jutsus i was just trying to explain i dont want to die in the sand. was what i said that wierd." i asked

they gave me dumsrtuck looks"how do you not know about jutsus"triangle face asked

"they dont have that where i live i answered and for the next hour they grilled me on the basics of jutsu. well exept gaara the ginger seemed to try and block every one out.

"so why dont you tell us about your self lbaki asked.

i nodded"well im fawn dont ask for a ser name you aint getting it. you could hurt my sister.i have a sister whos five and a older brother named U. i live with my sister who i take care of. oh boo fuck she must be worried sick by now im never this late" i said.

"you know im not suprised at all to hear that your always late you remind me of a friend granted hes from another village baki said.

"what kind of name is boo"kankoru asked

"wait you said sister that means boos a girls name"temari asked shock.

your all to mean."i turned and ran hug tackling gaaras back i expected him to fall over but he sayed up."your the only one i like lonely lepricon"every one stared wide eyed as if waiting for something. and gaara was strait completely as if shocked to be hugged.


	5. gaara purrs

fawn here just saying havent gotten any reveiw so i got a challenge for you. for every five reviews i get you get another chapter_

_gaara's point of veiw._

from the moment he saw he gaara counld not denie that she was strange. she had fallen from the sky and landed on kankoru. she even yelled at him when he called her a whore. yes she was dressed a bit like one but his brother should no better than saying it so bluntly. she was strange to say the least in her looks she had black brown eyes that showed her every thought. her hair was a deep wavy brown that went to the small of her back and her skin was a light tan. she was short to maybe only 4 foot 1o she resembled no one he had ever seen and she acted strange to. she want from answering questions to yelling and than to hugging him? no one hugged him they hated him becsause of what he was a beast and even if they tried the sand would stop though the sand had let her pass and his beast oddly quiet

'why are you so quiet'gaara asked his beast

'SHES SOFT WARNM NICE. WANT FEMALE MINE.' it replied so that was why it was so silient it wanted her it liked her. it had let her pass because it wanted her closer. it was quiet because it was focusing on her touch. this could be bad he didnt now her and she was so small. who knew how old she was she was no taller than a ten year old. the only sign of age on her were her breast they were big and desipe not trying he had look and was suprised . she looked so child like and she weighed next to nothing hanging on his back next to the gord but than he heard her

"your the only one i like lonely lepricon"

his beast purred please that his intrest liked him. but he was shocked no on had ever said anything like that. he stood stock still and then waited.

"you know your not that bad gaara" fawn said singing his name it was strange and than she nuzzed his neck. what the hell gaara thought but couldnt stop the purr that left his lips at her nuzzling. he new that the others could not hear they were to far away but he hoped she couldnt hear. as it was there was explaining to be done they would tell her what he was and she would turn him away like every one else


	6. fawns thoughts

so i made a cover what do you think i drew it myself. its fawn shes walking through the desert and by the way shes holding the time crystal.

fawns point of view

i nuzzed gaaras neck and to tell you the truth i had no ficken clue why. it just seemed i dont know okay? but the strange part he purred. or at least i thought so it was so quiet i might have imagioned it. i looked at the others there eyes were poping out of there heads and if i wasnt so confused it would of had me luaghing my ass of

"whats up did i turn purple" i asked

"you just jumped gaara and snuggled him" kankoru said

"oh dont say it like that it sounds so wrong" i gushed

"fawn do you? you know. know what gaara is"temari "asked

"yeah hes a ginger with a tatoo on his head and inless hes a cross dresser hes a guy" i said i could almost feel bakis laughter and sense i was still on gaaras back i couldnt smack him.

"what she means is do you know that im a demon vessel. l gaara asked his voice was almost sad like he expected me to run screaming.

"hm i do know. um what is a demon vessel." i said and could see every one face palm.

"there people who harbor demans and are influnced by them to a extent. fawn you know that gaaras killed a lot before hundreds of people all for nothing. that . that senseless killing is what a demaon vessel is" baki explained

"oh well i guess thats cool. you dont have to worry about srength and all. hm whats your demon. oh but be warned if its anything with long hair im braiding it and puting bows in it to. ah maybe maybe pink though its a terrible color i know purple.

"im the raccon dog shukukas vessel. it doesnt have hair. "gaara repleid.

"every one had such shocked expressions i couldnt help it i burst out laughing."lonely lepricon you and me are in for one hell of a ride." after saying that i feel asleep i had been up all day and reseved shock after sock. a little rest was in order.

what do you think i like it and so you know im not going to make gaara anf fawn instantly click it would be to easy and thats never how it is in real life. as you can tell im not a fan of true love at first signht


	7. sleeping

hahaha next chatpter who knows maybe they be a truth or dare game soon. only i know

Everyone stood in utter shock. Not just at what the girl said but also from her just falling asleep on gaara and form the looks of things didnt care who she was on,in fawns mind she was comfy and that equaled not one moving or waking. a look around and you could tell every one had one common thought. What the hell. not just had fawn said she didnt care that gaara was possesd, but also saying she didnt care that he killed for no just wasnt normal. even for strange people.

Gaara sat slowly,gently shifting fawn from his back to rest in his lap. there was something about her,it was just of. He couldnt put it any other way she was strangle. The others fallowed gaaras example,still a little stunned. it was baki who first broke the silence.

"So i guess we have one heck of a character on are hads"he said smirking.

"I cant beleive she even said something like that. How old even is she"temari chimed in.

"Well its not really like we didnt already think she was strange. Who knows maybe shes we wake her"kankoru asked , in truth he really didnt care about her it was just the fact that gaara had taken to treating her kindly that cuased him to ask

"No,we should let her rest . she been through a lot and it must be shocking. why dont we all settle down and camp here for the night"baki answered,no one said anything they really didnt want to move much.

Minutes passed in comterable silence. That is intill a pack of suna shinobi came by. aparrently baki was need on an urgent mission. they didnt give much detail just that baki was needed imediantly and that they would be heading back to suna alone small desert outpost was two weeks away form there location and maybe more with there new guest.

"Everyone i want you to take her back to suna.,no detours. yes stop in some of the villages to gather supplies but you main goal is to arive back soon. bye" and with that baki left,leaving those three to look after a girl with the atention spand of a five year old and a tonuge that could kill. this spelled out fun. But at the moment baki left fawn decided to snuggle closer to gaara,bundling up some of his shirt fabric in her small fist.

"yoou know when shes asleep,she looks so young its wierd i mean she looks no older than ten.i wonder how old she really is"temari said. If she turned out to be to young than temari would have to forget about girl talk. Temari was the only girl on the team and sense her brother was the big scary jinjurakii she was an outcast. Temari was seriously deprived of girl talk and in desprate need of some one to fill that void. having no mother left temari in the dark on many things.

When everything was queiet fawn started towake. she blinked once twice she was in some ones lqp. that some one was not looking at her but his siblings were. alight blush stained her cheeck and she quickly shot uo.

"hey wheres baki"she asked trying to get there eyes of of her


	8. sleeping fawns point of view

hey chapter seven thing are bound to get fun now.*******************************

warmth was the first and only thought that came to my mind as i snuggled the source. hmm it was kind of funny. the warm thing smelled sorta like gaara andwhy was it so queit maybe something was wrong.i sturred walking however once i opened my eyes i wished i could close them and never look at anyone again.i had been lying in gaaras lap and he wasnt looking at me. i looked around i got utter shock. damn thats all i seemed to get so much for nothing suprising ninja.

"wheres baki i asked trying to get everyones eyes off me.

not much i know and do not frett i will bring you more. i have a bunch in my head just consider this a sneak peak cuase im evil


	9. heres your shovel time to dig yourself

chap 8 just gonna get right into it

Diversion is not my best skill,i know that but still coulndth the universe just cut me a break. once was it really to much toask for. apparently so because all i got was looks that said,no fucking way are you getting out of this one. luckily temari came to my rescue.

"He was called on an unexpected missionn so were going to take you back to suna ourselves"she replied and in my mind there was my shovel it was time to start digging.

"Thats luck,now we can have some fun and really get to know each other"i said this usually got guys thinking pervy stuff and girls thinking gossip. either way perfect destraction.

"Yes it is good we can get to know each other. i myself have some questions for you"temari said.

"Shoot. Ill answer as many questions as i can."yes this shovel must have been gold becuase it was working perrfectly.

"Okay,how old are you. I mean your only tall enough to be ten but at the same time you have...well... you know...your boobs are to big for you to be that you."she said blushing madly. the last part was said so quickly you would think it was one word.

"Im thirteen years old. And yes i know in short i havent realy grown sense i was about 1o minus some area's .see now im 4 foot 9 if thatthelps you. you know jodging by how much you blush when you say boobs you havent had any one to girl talk with have you."it was odvious but i still had to dig and right now i was lifting a big rock it could put me back in the hole or all the way out.

"No i dont,i only have my two brothers gaara and kankuro. we have no mother so i dont 'girl talk' but that a side,why do you just brush of gaara being a demon vessel and killing so easily."temari said apparently this was the last and heavyest rock.

"oh that, its because we all make mistakes. I mean i know as well as hell that im not perfect. I pick fight and beat the crap out of people for no real reason all the time. So who am i to judge any one. And its not like gaara asked to be a demons vessel. Plus aside fom that gaaras nice to me so i dont really care what hes done so far as long as he treats me nicely ill be his freind"yes success the shock on all there faces told me they were not expecting that and that the last embarrassment was forgotten they were now on to the new bit of news i had they were most likely trying to unravel the puzzle that was my mind .to that i had one thing to say. good fucking luck


	10. sore subject

9 yeah 9 going to just jump in here to v_v

"Are you like in sane or something. How can youu even think that way"kankuro screamed.

"Yeah,your not the first to think im am to,but really all you have to do to see my thought is step back."i said and yes i no i made no sense but hey thats just me.

"I have no clue what your talking about,so lets just drop do you know how to cook,its time to start dinner."temari asked.

"Oh i love cooking just show me where the food is, ill make you a dish from were i grew up"i replied.

"Okay here you go,"temari said laying out a basket and giving me a pot and seemed like i had all i needed to make a peene and tortia.

"So temari, do you have any one special waiting for you back in iiknow like a boy friend" i asked. if there was one thing i loved it was gossiping while cooking.

"No.. why..why would you even you have a boyfriend"temari stammered. but unforunately for me she had touched on a sore subject of x. she must have seen my face fall because she quickly added"You dont have to answer that."

But know both boys were interested and paying verry close it was clear answer now or later i choose now. i through some of the vedggies and rice in the pot with some water and started pounding the dow.

"No i dont have a boyfriend anymore."i gave her a false smile but could tell she saw right through it the others were now even more intuned so i continued"We just broke up a little while we had known each other for our hole lives and were best ended up dating 8 months ago. He lived next door to me for a while but recently moved so we didnt really see each other all that much sense i was working most of the time or with my kinda funny i didnt even realise that he was cheating on me till he dumped me and said it was because he was seeing another girl. That was about a week ago."my voice had become small as i told the story it was still kind of a sore subject but than i rembered what i told him and busted out laughing.I got the are you insane look."The last time i saw him was when he dumped i told him if he ever came near me again i would slice his throat and throw him in the ocean"

the boys looked ferious and temari looked sorry for me.i really do wonder sometimes what goes on in every ones head. probely the same thing as mine. eat sleep and stuff like thta but who knows. espectally gaara. what i wouldnt do to take a peek in that boys mind with his total indifference


	11. gaaras thoughts

chapter 1o here we go v_v gaaras point of view or kinda a third person i dont know read.

Truth be told i was not really paying attention to them. Well not after what the girl fawn had said about why she didnt by looking at her i would have never guessed that she could let alone would beat some one like she said who was i to started cooking and i zoned out that was intill temari asked Fawn if she had a i was paying attention i notice kankuro also more involved.I couldnt blame him fawn was beautiful. Shukaku was growling demanding that i spill the blood of the boy who dared to touch what was that quieted when she said how they werent together anymore and looked so hurt.I lisened to her story as she told it to temari and by the end i was agreeing we had to spill that bastards blood.

"What the kind of bastard does that"kankuro yelled apperently pissed to.

"Oh its really not that i come from its really common.8m kinda thankful to couse know i dont have to waste my time with the person whos not my match."fawn replied with a soft laugh.

"But fawn it still doesnt make it i were you i would have stabbed him with a kukuni"temari chimed.

"i was going to hurt him but my sister was with me and i didnt want her to see me do i just kicked hm in the balls and told him not to come near me things between us had been kind of going down hill for a while even when we did spend time together it was know we dated for 8 months and never even kissed."fawn said clearly amused.

"so you would kick some one but not knife them i dont get it"temari said laughing.

"i try not to be a bad imprestion on my sister"fawn saiid

"how is kicking some one in the balls okay"kankuro asked

"its self defense im teachin her the basics of life."fawn said

this got both of them into a heated argurement but i was to buisy lissening to shukakus blood rage.

"SOME ONE HURT MATE WE SPILL RIPP LIMB FROM LIMB..."he contued his rant but i was still to pissed tocare as far as i was concered he was right. fawn was a nice person whoexepted me and i couldnt picture her not exepting any one or being cold. i had only been with her for a few hours but i felt like i should protect her. she was so small it was like she was a baby. not that i would let her know that. and why did from the moment i saw her did shukaku start calling her 'mate'.it was all verry confusing. maybe she had place a spell or something. she didnt seem that power full though. and why could she talk about killing so easily i could tell just from her eyes she had never killed.

"i dont your do you talk about such serious things so causally.i can tell from your eyes youve never killed. you act like a kid and yet the most extreme things you dont grasp. what game are you playing."i had to know but i had a feeling thati would get one of her riddled out answers.


	12. where i came from

chapter11 this is mainly about where fawn came from.i know i aid she came from the modern day. but just imagine that her world is a lot more controled but the same k. sorry it was the only way i could get her to relate to gaara. fawns point of view

"my game.i have no clue what you mean im just being me. though i think it has something to do with where i came from."i said.

"where...you...came ...from... "kankuro puzzled out.

"what do you mean fawn"temari asked.

"your starting to annoy me. explain before i kill you"gaara growel. to tell you the truth i was now a little scared it was the look in his eyes. they told me he wasnt kidding.

"okay were to begin,"i said after i through my hand behind my head and giggled. "well i guess i could tell you where i come from is more controlled. see in my country you either are in the army fighting to death or you are in side whats called the limits an area devided into three parts. thr center for the rich. the middle is where merchants and shops the last is the outer limit its the closest to the out side . see thats where i live,its the poorest areas and the people there are used for manual have to work constantly because the rents high and the pays bad. i work a full time job and we just barley survive."

"i still dont get you"gaara said a bit queiter.

"wait wait. you have to let me finish. over where i come from girls have to grow up pretty fast. see were married by the age of 15.16 at the latest. and ive had to take care of my sister sense i was 7and have been working in mills and farms sense i was 6 that help."i said truth be told i was so hoping this would be enough.

"what about your brother you said before you had one."kankuro asked curiously.

"why kankuro i think i had misjudged you. i though you didnt care."i joked. lwell guess i have to finish my story dont i."


	13. the rest of the story

chapter what ever im just going to get on with but before i forget to mention it the reason why my grammar is so bad is because english is my second laugage and my computer is really old so i cant fix really need a beta.

"Well you see my country is very war torn states are fighting each other trying to win.I dont even know what sides right .Curently my brothers fighting in the army,that within its self is a another story.I dont usually tell it,but I think it might help you understand my family and I didnt always live in the lived in a small farming village. my brother and i worked in the fields harvesting crops and scaring the crows off with the other was a nice life,a peacefull life,but that life didnt day some of the rogue states soldiers came to rogue states are what we consider bad but to tell you the truth i dont even know what were fighting over,not many they came and killed everyone they could family managed to escape, but we saw all the dead,the families we had know and talked to.I was only 4 but i still remember it.I can always remember,though i wish i could just drifted for a while,moving from village to village never staying long, war always found us and time after time the villages were killed .The death and bodies littered the ground and in places where it was really bad,we would burythem. Then one day not long after i turned five a rogue state soldier came and stole me ,he was going to sell me as a slave,all i wanted was to go back to my family so i ran but he cought me. i fought like bloody he through me down i grabbed a daggar he had forgoten about that was lying on the ground,and without thinking,i rammed it dead ceneter into his chest and watched as he fell the air leaving him. i said i always remember.I rember everything.i had seen some soldier do it the day we fled our soilder had taken me far from my family and i knew that.I took his weapons and began heading back the way he had come to our current i got there i found my family had left the night i was stolen.I asked the headman if they gave a clue as to where they were said that they didnt,but that the boy that was with them told him before they left that 'if his sister came back tell her that they were heading out north and to try and make it before the frost set in'.I left after that heading from village to village in the north looking for my family,funny alonng the way i changed so much i often thought of giving up and not heading back to them,just staying in one of the villages.I ended up geting into fights with soldiers.I killed them all,every one i canacrossed.I found that people can be ignorant,when it comes to children. No one wants to believe that a child could kill was there down fall,though i never started a fight i didnt back down.I learned about wielding weapons from watching all the a while i became know as the 'reapers child' because of how i took me half a year to reach my family,by then they believed iwas brother was the only one who had held hope and even after i was back my parents acted as if i wasnt even and my brother were always close but this made us noticed i was acting strange, little things startled me and i would wake screaming .Its funny while i was killing it didnt bother me but once i stoped,once i was back it all ate away at me.I couldnt stand the time my family reached the limits i was nearly insane.I had developed a terrible fear of blood.I couldnt even see a drop with out having a panic attact and fainting.I had given up on talking to anyone beside my brother u.I no longer laughted or smiled. I was just a living shadow haunted by a past that couldnt be brother went to war to every family that lives in the limits has to submit one child to the parents were going to submit me,sense i was only six to young to get a decent job from that and the fact that,to my parents i was already dead.I died in there eyes the moment i was taken . We were never close,my mother didnt like attachments,my brother raised me when i was a father saw no value in me,i was a girl not strong enough for good jobs.I didnt have my mothers even with all this they still tolorated me to a still interacted with me on i was stolen that day i died and there was no way around it. my brother wouldnt let them,he saw that i was breaking and he new that if i went into the army i would dye .so he submitted him self .Our parents really hated me after that to them i was a monster that stole and killed there no longer even looked at me. i would be all alone.I had no one to attacht to and i didnt want any one.I only slept when i collapsesed.I was still haunted by the past.I would wake up screaming and have no one there.I managed to make a group of friends and for a while it seemed as if i was doningbeter but than my brother was called out ,the day he said by to me,it was the last time i ever saw him and it was the day i broke.i couldnt stand that he was going to have to kill, all because i was to weak to live and do the job it practially killed took my sister and my friends to put me back together.I had to be strong and live for had been cast aside though she looked just like our mother she had a weak body and that made her useless to them. after a while i got ibeter and though i no longer killed i was still calld the 'reapers child' sense some of them refugees still rembered me that way.I remember everything such is my curse,i rember all the little tiny details about every thing.I remember exactly what being broken was like and snse i was fixed i mad it a point to never go back to the way i was.I made it a point to smile and laught at things out of my control no matter how is also the reason i cant judge gaara because in the end im the exact same"i finished my story dand layed back on the sand staring at the star.i wonder if there all looking at the sister,my brother,my parents,my we are all looking at the stars a happy though one that i would happily live with.


	14. questions plus answers

i am so sorry i didnt update but hey life gets in the way

I had no clue how they would react. I mean my story was pretty far retched but it was true. There was no point for me to lye to them,here in this world i had no enemies,no one new i existed i was no one.I looked at there faces and was completely suprised by what i saw both temari and KANKURO had pitying looks. It made me want to hurl.I hate pity im a 'okay it happened now move on type of gal'.at least gaara had the same indifferent look thank the kami for lonely lepricons.

"Thats just messed up.I mean what fucking idiot just can throw away there kid. like do your parents have any values"kankuro said.

"Aw mr kitty i thought you didnt like me."i teased

"I dont have to like you to know that its still messed up."kankuro or 'mr kitty' replied.

" wierd,its not all that uncomon for kids to be cast aside where i come from. different world different rules i guess. dont matter now im finaly free,damn i still have to find a way back."i said.

"But fawn why bother trying to go, the way you descrided it you world isnt a pick nic and you could stay in suna with us."temari offered.

"I dont know i hated that place and i was planning on leaveing ...but, i cant just leave my sister alone."i replied.i wanted to stay,so bad,but i was needed.I couldnt just turn my back.

"Dont you have any other family."temari asked

"Other family... they all hate me equally and seince i raised boo they hate her."i replied laughing my family life was just to funny

"Why do they hate you"temari asked

"oh lets see. father comes from a tribe who claims purity im hated because in only half 'miii'.Miii is the tribe name by the way,they would have hated boo no matter what. mother comes from a clan known as 'aira'.they pride themselves in there features and dont like me beacuse i dont have blonde hair blue eyes or light skin something of an oddity with em cause both me parents fit there standars and so does my siblings. boo fits the critrea...but.. she was raised by me and after i told the current head where to put his requirements theres no way theyed treat her well likely they would either kill or neglect her so its just easiry to save her my self."i replied.

"Is eveyone in your family fucked up bastards"kankuro asked.

i laughed. his question was so funny because he was serious."oh you have no idea.


	15. yum yum dinners dum

After my aloted spaz atack i went to surve was a ball of rice and other it was a blob,but a great tasting blob.I shoveled the contents into plates and handed it out.I was not in for more others eyed the blobs on there plate,temari looked like she though it was going to jump up and eat seeing this tossed every one a tortia.

"Here you scoop it up and eat it like this."i told them shoving the food in the tortia and rapping it up i watched the others do the same and timidly take a bite. there was a ah ha moment and i swear some where out there a cave man discovered fire and a light bulb went on as i watched the whole heartily dig and kankuro bulzode there plates and shoved what was left in the pot into there much for left overs but really it didnt all that matter.

"so i take it you liked it"i asked. both kankuro and temari answered at the same time causing an epitic fight.I would miss them when i was sitting by himself watching the sand.

"You know gaara you watch the sand like i watched the the sand thing you know"i said sliding next to gaara.

"I dont see how sand and water are the same,there opposites"gaara replied.

"You'ed be suprised arent always as they times the most un a like things are the exact same."

OO9oOO9o authors sorry real short but worry not sorry for my lack of updates life got in the way boyfried dumps me.i find out THREE of my closest friends have a crush on me and get asked out all in the SAME day by ALL wouldnt be confused by all that i have a new story in the works


	16. cuddle buddy

After dinner it was time for bed.I noticed how temari and kankuro stayed a distance away from garra.i went closer to him. unfortunatly i was a cuddler .Temari and kankuro fell asleep as soon as there bodies hit there blankets.i however eneded up lying awake for hours. so i looked at gaara and noticed that i some how made my way closer to him. none the less i snuggled into his chest burring my face in his neck and exhaling. he smelt of sand and something just him just gaara.i qickly fell asleep in gaaras warmth

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo OoooOoooOoooOo

Gaara point of view.

I knew that she came over and yet i pertened to be sleep.I never truely do.I kept my eyes close as she nestled up to me and held my breath as she exhaled into my neck. This was all so new she was the first to not treat me as a monster. .I noticed how well she fit. so small she was by face was so child like it made her story all the more unsetling.

' i toned shakuku out as i had done with his rants for blood.I wonder though what it was about her that made shakuku want for me notice her. i did not love her.I do not know her.I do not know love.:However i was interested. there was something about her that drew you in.

oooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooO ooooOooooOooooO

so kiddies gaaras 'interested'.sorry for the delay ive been bussy with some real life i will update more so do not fear


	17. cuss the demon host to hell

To say the least the next moring was ocward. I had some how made my way to gaaras side and had snuggled up him,that was one thing sure who hasnt snuggled a demon host no biggy well i took it one step more. I kissed him so heres what happened. It was so an aciedent.

The sun was hiting my face and i tried to snuggle into the warm sqwishy thing i never question warmth. and i had unknowingly got on top of the poor guy. I thought it was my sister boo so i reached up and with my eyes still closed said "Boo how did you get here" and planted a kiss right on his LIPS. but when ii felt hand shaking me i opened my eyes to see none other than gaara. so with that i jumped of of him and started my cussing him to hell.

"What the fuck is going on"kankuro asked

"Huuu its to early for this"temari said.

"oh fuck this gaara you better get you gingerly ass over here before i haul you to the deepest pits of hell and leave you there to rot. im going to skin you alive then roast you over an open fire then chop you up and feed you to voltures and kill those so i can feed you to sharks...


	18. have to do this

hello im sorry for my lack of updates and to say this. though i am not going to update this story i am going to finish it. confused me to. no what i am trying to say is that this story along with any and all others are going to be finished on my acount. due to this sites formatting i find it to dificult to update. but please go to my wattpad to read this. i update wattpad with a chapter every day due to the fact that this i summer and the site has an easy format.

please go to

justOanotherOartist(those things inbetween the words are zero's) on wattpad .com. like i said this story will be updated daily. along with all others


End file.
